


Void

by scared_to_live



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), Televoid! - Fandom
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scared_to_live/pseuds/scared_to_live
Summary: There’s not much to the Void, is there?





	Void

It’s never ending  
Darker than night  
It’s fills up my vision  
‘Til nothing’s in sight

When the tv is off  
It’s all I can hear  
This incessant ringing  
Static fills my ears

There’s nothing to taste  
Even popcorn is bland  
I’m not even hungry  
In this dark land

All that I feel  
Is clothes on my skin  
No emotion this time  
Cameras bring me in

Nothing to smell  
Even plants are fake  
But the cameras keep rolling  
How much can I take?

So close to death  
Maybe I can leave  
The tv’s back on  
There’s nothing to achieve

I want to die  
Maybe then I’ll escape  
But the void pulls me in  
And the cameras roll the tape

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I know I suck at writing poems but I tried on this one! It’s probably not that good but feel free to leave a comment on what I can improve.


End file.
